


It was the summer of...

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, HIMYM, How I Met Your Mother, Marianas Trench, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, idk - Freeform, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the monkeys





	It was the summer of...

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.  
The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Josh Ramsay enters the scene, but whats this? Tyler Joseph is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the World Peace?"   
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"  
"Yes my sweetness" said Tyler Joseph, giving Josh Ramsay a kiss.  
"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."  
"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.  
Josh Ramsay had been fighting Tyler Josephs troops all night..  
(but nicely, so as not to hurt them too badly)   
\--  
Meanwhile, back in the future, Josh Ramsay and Tyler Joseph were enjoying each-other.  
As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how. Its certainly clear they were close.  
Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Tyler Joseph was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......  
\--

 

 

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Josh Ramsay and Tyler Joseph were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good " said Tyler Joseph.  
"yes, yes it was" said Josh Ramsay.  
"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"  
"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.  
Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Josh Ramsay my irresistibleness".  
"I love you too Tyler Joseph -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.  
And this is where the story ends...


End file.
